


Welcome Home Lucy....fur

by Eden Marie Dawson (Her_Morningstar)



Series: Domestic Sabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aww, Fluffiness, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, sam/gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Morningstar/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was sent out to get milk. Milk. Instead, Sam comes home to find out that their family has just been upgraded to include one fluffy ball of annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had never really been an animal person. He didn't mind them, but he never really saw himself as being a pet owner, mainly because he figured that, in his line of work, he'd never have the opportunity or the time to take care of a pet. So, imagine his surprise, when the first thing that he sees when he opens the door to his one-bedroom upstate apartment is not just the archangel that had been sharing his bed for the past several months, but said archangel cuddling what appeared to be a little ball of black and white fluff.

"Gabriel..." Sam started slowly, noting the air of sheer happiness that surrounded his lover. "What the hell is that thing that you're holding?" He eased the door closed behind him and let his satchel slide down to the floor by the kitchen island.

"A-hem..." Gabriel cleared his throat, his gaze cutting to the discarded satchel. Sam rolled his eyes but plucked the bag from the floor and made a dramatic showing of placing it on the hook by the door where 'it was supposed to go'. Sometimes he felt like he was married to the damn angel rather than just sharing an apartment with him.

"This," he held out the squirming ball of adorableness, "is Lucy....fur. Get it?" Gabriel's grin was so wide, Sam was certain that he'd split his face in two if he tried to smile any wider. 

"Yeah, I get it, but what is it DOING here?"

"Well, she's mine. I adopted her on my way home." He said it in such a matter-of-fact-way that Sam's mouth just dropped open. 

"Jesus, Gabe, you went out to get milk, not pick up a damn pet!"

Gabriel wasn't deterred by his boyfriend's surly attitude. He merely pulled little Lucy to his chest and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "Don't listen to mister grumpy-pants, Lucy. He'll come around."

"Get rid of it, Gabe. We don't have time to take care of some cat."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sam regretted ever thinking them up. The look of pure disappointment and hurt showing on Gabriel's face was enough to break his heart into a thousand little pieces. The quivering lower lip and watering puppy-dog eyes were the icing on the cake. Could that man just cry on cue all the time?

"Ugh..." He ran both large hands down his face in exhasperation. "Fine. But you're taking care of it." 

"Her," Gabriel corrected nonchalantly.

"Her, then. I'm not going to have any part in this because I didn't want the damn thing in the first place."

"But...kiddo, look." He held Lucy out so she was dangling, Lion King style, before the younger male. She reached out a paw and batted at a strand of his long, dark brown hair, coercing a small smile from the corner of his lips. One that was quickly erased, but not completely unnoticed by Gabriel.

"Mmhm. Come on, Lucy, lets go make you a bed out of some of Sammy's favorite shirts."

"H-Hey! Gabe!" Sam shouted in protest, but alas, it was in vain, for Gabriel's laughter was all that was left in the room.


	2. The Nesting Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has had enough of having that damn cat hanging around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! This is kind of a sad chapter! But there'll be more fluff next chapter!

That mangey animal had to go. He was just going to have to deal with the fallout from Gabriel later, because damnit, he was getting sick and tired of getting scratched up everytime he even got close to his lover when it was around. On more than one occasion, Sam had even come home to find the furry little rat sleeping on /his/ side of the bed! Gabriel, of course, found it adorable and amusing, brushing it off with things like "Oh I think it's cute, don't be such a grump".

Sam found having his shirts shredded, his pillows taken hostage, and his satchel for school constantly needing to be replaced because he couldn't get the damn smell of cat piss out of the leather less ans less tolerable as the days went by. So, he had come to the conclusion that it was either him, or the cat, and he had no intention of going anywhere any time soon.

Unfortunately for Sam, Lucy had no intention of leaving either. She was curled up contently, not on the expensive cat condo that Gabriel had insisted they shell out so much money for, or the specific quadrent on the bed that Sam had mapped out and tried to train her to lay on, if she was adamant about sleeping up there with them, but rather, on a pile of what looked to be the shredded remains of Sam's newest plaid flannel shirts. The remnants of the price tags curled up between her toes as if she had been saving them for when Gabriel got home and she could show off her latest 'catch'.

Sam felt his blood beginning to boil. He had just replaced over half of his wardrobe because of that little shit and now she was seeking out new ways to piss him off. Hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously at the black ball of fluff that was curled up so sweetly on his former clothes. He knew that cats had a tendency to be assholes, just from the countless number of videos that he had endured with Gabriel just to make the archangel happy, but this... this was going just a bit too far. This was almost human-like.  
"Lucy," he spoke, his voice low, holding a slight but sharp edge to it as he tried to control his temper. His suspicious rose when the cat opened one crystal blue eye to peer at him in a "what do you want now?" kind of way.

"Cut the crap, Lucifer, I know it's you." Well, he hoped he was right. Otherwise he was going to feel very silly talking to a cat.  
The cat raised her head and tossed it back to let out a big yawn, which, to Sam, resembled more of a laugh than a yawn, and then fixed her ice blue eyes on him. The once small and, in Gabriel's opinion, adorable mass disappeared in a cloud of blinding white light, forcing Sam to shield his eyes with his forearm. The deep rumble of laughter that followed is what made him finally lower his arm and open his eyes, finding the Fallen Angel sitting in a yoga pose, legs crossed, in the center of his bed. His eyes were dancing with barely contained amusement.

"What? No hello? How rude, Sam. And here I thought we had a connection." He gave another low chuckle at the glare that was sent his way. "So how did you guess? Gabriel hasn't even noticed."

"Not even cats are that big of an asshole, Lucifer. And Gabriel has been too busy fawning over you to notice anything strange about the 'stray' that he brought home." He felt his eyelid starting to twitch, just from being in the same room as this madman.

"Sammy boy, it's not having a pet that my little brother is so enthralled with." He could feel the question before Sam gathered the air to ask it, so he kept on talking to avoid being interrupted. "My baby brother is in a "Nesting" phase. It's something that all angels go through at some point in their lifetime. They find someone that they are comfortable enough with to start a family with, and they begin to Nest. 

I have been watching Gabriel from afar for a while now, and I could tell that he was beginning to mope around a bit. My brother was never a neat freak, so when I noticed him cleaning more often, and more thoroughly, I started to become concerned. You and he have been living together for quite some time, so I am assuming that he has grown comfortable enough with you to enter the Nesting phase. 

However," he continued, stopping only to reposition his legs into a more comfortable position, "even though that, like Castiel, we are genderless, having a male vessel makes having children the traditional way next to impossible. So, in wanting to help ease him into this transition, I worked a little Angel Mojo as your brother so lovingly calls it and transformed myself into a form that I knew Gabriel would find visually appealing."

"Wait, if he didn't know it was you, then why would he name you that?" Sam was beyond confused, so much that his head was starting to pound.

Lucifer laughed, his head falling back as it had before, and for a moment, he looked almost serene. Truly beautiful. "I must say, I was pleasantly surprised with the chosen name. I suppose my dear brother has missed me more than I had ever accounted for."

"Alright, but that still doesn't explain why you've been messing with me so much. I mean, pissing constantly on my school bag, Lucifer, really?"

Another laugh from Lucifer and an all new series of eye-twitching for Sam.

"I was hoping that you would get the message that you are needed here more than at that hellish prison for mortals. Gabriel's Nesting urge will only get stronger with time, and you need to be here to comfort him when I make my exit."

That surprised him. "You're leaving? I can't say I'm saddened by that fact, but why? You haven't been here but for a few months." God, it seemed longer than that.

"I cannot risk Gabriel finding out that I am here, Sam. He does not like to be checked up upon, and he needs to believe that he is still off the Angel-Radar. Which, technically he is, but I like to bend the rules a little. ...A lot. All the time."

Sam just stared at him, so long, that Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed, exhasperated. He reached out and clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder, making the Hunter flinch visibly. "Take care of him. He's going to need you."

That annoying blinding light came back, and just like that, Lucifer had returned to the soft feline form. Sam watched as she bounded down the stairs, ducking under Gabriel's feet as he came in the front door, not stopping even for the shouts of his Pet name. She gave one last glance back at Sam, before rushing into the middle of the road, into oncoming traffic. A screech of tires, the blaring of a horn, and a soft 'thump-thump' as Lucy's body rolled under both sets of tires.

The milkshake that Gabriel had been so happy to have crashed to the floor, splattering sticky goo all over the counters and floor. The angel's eyes were wide with disbelief, his lower lip beginning to quiver just as Sam reached the front door and slid his arm around Gabriel's waist.


	3. Just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's distraught from losing his beloved pet, whom he had grown attached to in such a short time period, but it's in his grief that the real reason he adopted her in the first place comes to light. Will Sam heed Lucifer's word, or will he panic and send Gabriel spiraling further into his depression?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to finish! I was gonna continue it futher, but I feel like I'd end up changing the rating and....yeah. Sorry if this ending sucks. xD

Sam's arms around his waist were the only thing that was currently holding Gabriel up. He was vaugely aware of screaming, and it took him longer than he would have cared to admit that the screams were coming from his own mouth. Sam was whispering against his hair, pulling on him, probably to get him back inside the house so that he wouldn't make a scene, but he didn't care. Gabriel just wanted Lucy back, but by the looks of the scene before him, that wasn't going to happen. A big, burly man in a sweaty wife-beater and dirty trucker hat was approaching them, holding the limp body of Gabriel's cat in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop, but the little thing was so fast, I couldn't..." He held the cat's body out toward Gabriel, who took her into his arms and cradled her like a baby. That's when Lucifer's words had struck him, hard.

_Take care of him. He's going to need you._

Gabriel really was in this so called 'Nesting' phase, and Sam felt like an idiot for not having realized it sooner. He brushed his fingers lovingly through the shorter man's hair, giving a nod of appreciation to the trucker who was watching them with mild curiousity. "Thank you for bringing her to us," Sam said before he steered Gabriel, and "Lucy's body" back into the house.

Gabriel paid no mind to the mess on the floor, and as much as it irked Sam to leave it there, he knew that the angel needed him more right now. He stepped over it as well and slid an arm around Gabriel's waist, joining him on the couch. "We'll have a little funeral for her, if you want to. I know how much you loved her."

He nodded, slowly, stiffly, his index finger rubbing against the still cheek of the cat in his lap. He didn't want to let her go yet, but Sam prodded further. "Gabe? I know you're upset, but we should really bury her..."

That....was not the right thing to say. Gabriel's eyes took on a hard edge as he looked over at Sam. "You could put her down in the ground so easily? What is it with you humans? It's like you're so used to death that you don't even take the time to live! Every day is just another stepping stone toward the grave, and Heaven forbid you get off the path and do something enjoyable, find someone to enjoy it with!" He was off the couch, still clutching Lucy's body to his chest.

"Gabe, I..." but he didn't get to finish before Gabriel jumped on him again.

"No, Sam, you shut up and listen for once! I have given up everything to be here with you, and you act as if it's no big fucking deal! I gave up my friends to move into this apartment with you, I risk putting myself at the mercy of my family finding me by shacking up with a human, let alone a fucking Winchester, and all you do is go to that damned school day after day, leaving me here alone!"

The look on Sam's face must've resembled something of a kicked puppy because Gabriel soon sighed and put Lucy's body down on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair, the golden locks looking as dishelved as Sam felt. "I'm sorry, Sam, but I'm lonely. When I found Lucy, I thought I could cope with it, but even she wasn't enough. I want...I want..."

Sam stepped up to him, placing his hands on either side of his face. "You want what, Gabriel? Tell me."

Whiskey-colored hues lifted to meet hazel--or were they green? They changed so damn much--and he sucked in a shuddering breath. "I want a family, Sam... I know, I'm in a male vessel, so it's not really feasible..."

"We could always adopt," Sam supplied and the look of shock that bounced onto his lover's face made him chuckle, despite himself. "There are plenty of kids that need good homes, and while I can't quit my job completely, because we're going to need income if we're going to start a family, I can cut back my hours there so that I can spend more time with you, and whatever little ones that may come along."

Gabriel was staring at him like he;d grown three heads, but a smile soon broke out over his face and he practically leapt into the taller man's arms. They were already almost nose to nose, so the sudden movement made Sam stumble back, landing on his ass on the couch and bringing Gabriel into his lap.

"You really want to adopt?" He asked between soft kisses to Sam's lips, and his own smile only widened when Sam could only nod in response.

"I love you, Samuel Winchester."

"I love you too, Gabriel. But you're paying for the shirts that that damn cat ruined."

The sound of Gabriel's laughter was like music to his ears. They were going to be okay, he was certain of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little breather into the Sabriel relationship~ More to come soon!


End file.
